Your warm embrace
by AsIAmBeYourself
Summary: Miley's moving, what's Lilly going to do. Songfic to 'The Promise' by Tracy Chapman. Liley


**A/n: Here is a little Liley one-shot I came up with. The song is called 'The Promise' by Tracy Chapman. Enjoy!! **

__

If you wait for me  
then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart

If you think of me  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart

**Flashback:**

Miley and Lilly sat at the beach. It would probably be the last time they would be together. The thing is, Miley didn't tell her yet. She could never put into words what she was going to say. She looked at the time,

"Lilly? I have something to tell you," Miley said.

Lilly turned her head, so she was face to face with Miley. "Yeah?" Lilly asked. The way she said that simple word, just made Miley melt, make what she had to say even harder. She stared into Lilly's beautiful blue eyes, watched as her long blonde hair blew in the wind, and looked at her beautiful smile as it spread across her lips.

Miley took a deep breath, "Lilly I have to go to New York," she said.

"That's cool, when do you leave and when do you come back?" That simple question, it made Miley's tears streak down her face.

"I'm not coming back."

"What?" Lilly choked out. "How could you not be coming back?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…but we're moving there," Miley said, more tears rolling down her face.

"Well, when do you leave?" Lilly asked, on the verge of tears herself.

"Tomorrow morning," Miley said in a low voice, hoping Lilly didn't hear; she did.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. Miley didn't get a chance to answer back; Lilly got up and ran off towards her house. Miley slowly got up; she brushed the sand off and slowly made her way towards Lilly's house. She had to explain.

She knocked at the door and Mrs. Truscott answered. "Hey, Miley. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Lilly," Miley said

"She's up in her room, she came in upset." Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Thank you Mrs. Truscott." Miley walked in from the door and quickly made her way towards Lilly room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Miley opened up the door and stepped into Lilly's room. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want Miley?" Lilly said coldly.

"I have one more thing to tell you, then I'll be out of your hair for good," Miley replied.

"Well what is-" Miley crashed her lips onto Lilly's. Lilly was a little taken aback at first, but soon started kissing back. She ran her tongue over Miley's bottom lip, and Miley happily parted her lips. Miley pushed Lilly back onto her bed, both lying down.

Miley pulled back, in need of air. She rolled over next to Lilly. "I love you Lilly," she whispered.

"Will you promise to call me every chance you get? I don't want to forget you Miley, but I also don't want you to leave," Lilly said.

"I'll do that. Lilly trust me, I don't want to leave as much as you don't want me to leave, but we both know I have to." Miley let out a small laugh, "I didn't even have a say in the decision."

"Oh Miley." Lilly embraced her best friend, for probably the last time. The girls stayed like that for quite awhile, Miley in Lilly's embrace and Lilly with her head on Miley's chest. No one talked, nothing was happening; they were just lying there. After another hour, Miley got up and left. "I love you too Miley," Lilly said, as her bedroom door shut.

Miley was almost out of the front door, when she shut it and ran back up the steps. "Sorry I forgot something," Miley said as she burst through Lilly's door.

"Wha-" Once again Miley connected their lips. She snaked her arms around Lilly's neck and pulled her closer. Lilly's hands were placed on Miley's waist. Lilly broke the kiss and pushed Miley down onto the bed. She lied down on top of her best friend and attacked her lips once again. Lilly let her kisses trail down Miley's jaw to her neck. Miley moaned feeling Lilly's lips connect with her skin.

They continued kissing for a while, but finally they stopped as Miley really had to get home. "Good-bye Lilly," Miley said as she hugged her best friend.

"Good-bye Miley," Lilly whispered. With one last peck on the lips, Miley was out of there. Half way down the street, Miley's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id and it read: Lilly. "Hello?"

"I love you too Miles," Lilly said. "Please don't forget me."

"I could never forget you Lilly, you're my first love, and that's something no one forgets," Miley said. "I'll call you as soon as we are in New York, okay?"

"Okay," Lilly said softly.

"And remember one thing, I love you."

"I'll never forget it. I love you too," Lilly said.

"I guess this is good-bye then," Miley stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well good-bye then."

"Good-bye." Both girls hung up their phones.

Remembering  
your touch  
your kiss  
your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

If you dream of me

Like I dream of you  
in a place that's warm and dark  
in a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

It's been a week since Miley moved, and she couldn't get Lilly off of her mind. She'd be starting a new school in a matter of days. A school without Lilly. She was sitting up in her new room; her I-pod was on. She was half way though a song when she actually listened to the lyrics.

"Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you  
A and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are"

The song fit what Miley was thinking of perfectly. The lyrics reminded her of her relationship with Lilly. Miley went over to her laptop. Quickly she found a link that will play the song and placed it into an e-mail along with a message:

Lilly

Listen to this song and remember the lyrics.

She sent the e-mail to Lilly; she repeated the song over and over again.

----------------

In Malibu, Lilly had been moping around for the past week. The week had been horrible; Miley wasn't there. At school she would subconsciously wait by Miley's locker, but then she'd remember that Miley wasn't there.

She walked home alone, no longer having someone to walk with. Lilly walked into her room and instantly turned on her computer. She logged onto her mail account and found she had one new message. She looked at the sender and found that it was from Miley. Quickly she opened it up and saw a link in it and a short message. "'Lilly, listen to this song and remember the lyrics,' what's that supposed to mean…Oh the link is a song." she pressed the link and music filled her room.

The song finished and Lilly had tears in her eyes. That song was beautiful. She played it over and over again. Her favorite part was: 'Remembering, your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace.' It reminded her so much of Miley.

She sent an e-mail back to Miley.

Miley

That song was beautiful.

Lilly lay in her room; the song playing over and over again.

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end

Two years later, Miley was at the airport in LA with her family. They didn't feel New York was right for them. Malibu was the only place, besides Tennessee. Today was the day Miley was going to see Lilly again. The Stewarts kept their Malibu house, why give up such a beautiful house?

The walked into their old house and sighed. They were glad to be home. As soon as Miley was all unpacked, she bolted from the house and over to Lilly's. Nervously, she knocked on the door. A blonde-haired girl opened the door. She was young, Lilly young. "Lilly?"

Lilly stood shocked at the door. "Miley?" Miley nodded her head. "Oh Miley. I missed you so much. Come in, we have some major catching up to do." They sat down on the couch.

"Your house looks exactly the way I remember it," Miley said, looking around. "So how've things been going here in Malibu?"

"Things are fine, you know. Starting senior year this year, well you should know seeing as we're in the same year. Oliver finally got a girlfriend," Lilly said.

"It took that boy long enough, do I know her?"

"No, she moved here a year after you left. They're still going strong from what I know. What about you? Anyone in your life?"

"Well there was this girl I left back in Malibu when moved to New York, but I don't know if she still loves me or not," she said.

"Well I bet this girl still does, I can feel it," Lilly said.

"Really?" Lilly nodded her head. Soon Miley felt a pair of lips connect with hers. She's waited two years to feel those lips again.

"Remembering…your touch…your kiss…your warm embrace…I'll find my way back to you…if you'll be waiting…" Miley sang, when the two broke apart. "Did you remember the lyrics?"

"Of course I did, as soon as I heard that song, I've been awaiting your return. So are you staying?" Lilly said.

"Yup. New York wasn't the place for us, Jackson and I convinced our Dad to go back to Malibu. I couldn't live without you. Your memory never left my mind." Miley said truthfully.

"I'm glad you're back Miles," Lilly stated. She wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'm glad I'm back too…Lilly Truscott will you be my girlfriend?" Miley asked. Instead of answering Lilly flung herself onto Miley's lap and kissed her deeply.

If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me

And say you'll hold  
A place for me  
I in your heart.


End file.
